etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
War Magus
The War Magus, known as Doctor Magus in Japan, combines aspects of Troubadours, Medics and Landsknechts while not learning their special skills, but in turn gaining various abilities of their own. War Magi can learn healing spells like Cure and Salve, though not Salve 3. However since they lack the critical Revive, War Magi shouldn't necessarily replace medics. War Magi can also raise allies' attack, defense, and speed though only one at a time (unlike troubadors, whose songs affect the entire party, but at thrice the TP cost and slightly lower effect). They have decent attack and technique (and the ability to equip swords), good vitality and several skills that allow them to take advantage of an opponent with a status condition (poisoned, paralyzed, cursed...) by inflicting a bind, recovering HP/MP or dealing heavy damage. When used in combination with a Hexer, the War Magus can be a source of infinite TP for your party. The process is as follows: The Hexer uses Corrupt to inflict the Curse status on all enemies. The War Magus then uses Cursecut to attack a cursed enemy while absorbing TP from it. Afterwards, the War Magus uses Transfer to donate between 10 and 40 TP from itself to another party member. Using this method, a party has the unique ability to withstand the labyrinth indefinitely without returning to town. The only downside is that it will take quite a few levels to get Cursecut—A War Magus learning nothing else won't be able to learn Cursecut until Lv. 14 (16 if Cure is learned). Learning Transfer also requires at least 2 Skill Points, depending on the amount you want to transfer. Caution should be exercised in using this setup, as Transfer can only be used in battle, when the War Magus, especially if the only healer, could be doing something more helpful. If at a sufficient level, Amrita and its successors are sufficient if pricey, if TP recovery is really needed. Profile EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EON = Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EON = Skills Etrian Odyssey II EO2 = Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are normally maxed at level 10, but there are some exceptions where the level cap is 5 or even 1. * Stat Increases ''and ''Passive Skills are passive benefits that grant bonuses without being activated. * Search Skills ''are out-of-battle skills, mostly for gathering materials or controling monster behaviour. * ''Sword Skills' '''are the War Magi in-battle skills, abusing status ailments on the enemy for extra effects. * ''Healing Skills ''are exactly like the Medics Skills, allowing the War Magus to heal one or more targets. * ''Shaman Skills are similar to the Troubadour Skills, mostly giving single target boosts. * Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. |-| EO2U = Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Grimoire Stones Skills to generate and pass: *'Barrier': Incredibly potent preventative skill for characters with nothing to do on odd turns. *'War Revive': Priority on revival ensures the caster doesn't die before they move. *'Ailing Slash': Bypasses most physical resistances, giving an excellent offense skill to Sword users. Skills best used on a War Magus: *'Curb ATK Up': Raises success rates of Displace, Random Disease, and the binding War Edge skills. *'Mirage, Nerve, Hypno Bite' (Dark Hunter): Offensive skills that inflict ailments which also enable War Edge skills. Helped by the War Magus' good Luck. *'All Formulas' (Alchemist): Independent elemental damage source for War Magi. *'Link Order II' (Sovereign): Wide-spreading elemental damage for War Magi that is not impaired by their low Agility. Subclassing War Magi in Nexus are capable of subclassing to expand their combat abilities. Subclass for War Magus For a class dependent on ailments, the War Magus is terrible at inflicting them. Thus, some of the best subclasses for the War Magus are those that offer better ailment skills on top of Status ATK Up to improve it. War Magus makes one of the best subclasses for sword users thanks to War Edge Mastery, which both gives them access to a powerful new weapon type and gives them extra TP if they stick with swords. *The aggressive War Magus can make investments in the Medic's offensive skills to deal more general damage at the front line without needing to wait for ailments to land. Staff Mastery stacks with the War Magus's own War Edge Master to do a great deal of melee damage with a staff. *'Highlanders' give more Phys ATK Up, Phys DEF Up, and HP Up as frontliner staples. Bloody Offense greatly assists the frontline, and Blood Fortune works wonders in helping teammates land their ailments better, so that the War Magus can go to town on the targets with their War Edge skills. The skill point requirement to get those skills is very minimal, and frees up more to place within the War Magus's own skill tree. *'Ninjas' have a few ailment skills that ignore what the War Magus is holding so they can inflict ailments without concerns over subweapons. Their upper Ninpo line gives access to Sleep, Poison, and Panic to let the War Magus work their magic. Mystic Calm and Proficiency are always welcome passives to improve battle efficiency, but the low Agility of the War Magus does not synergize well with the dodge-dependent Ninja skills. *'Landsknechts' grant the War Magus Vanguard and a fair amount of less situational Sword skills that are enabled with War Edge Master. Initiative and Proficiency are generally of less use to the War Magus due to their low Agility, but the speed penalty on Sword Tempest is also generally irrelevant. *'Nightseekers' have Throw skills to let the War Magus land ailments, albeit one at a time. Proficiency, however, combos very well with Ailing Slash to deliver massive damage. Bear in mind that this subclass doesn't have Status ATK Up for the War Magus. *'Arcanists' are one of the better subclasses for War Magi. Their ailment Circle skills let the War Magus apply widespread ailments among the enemy ranks with little concern for their low Agility. Circle Boon also provides passive healing so the War Magus can focus on offense, and TP Return keeps the War Magus fresh, especially when landing binds with their binding Cuts. No need to invest in Dismiss skills; let the War Magus's own War Edge skills be the damage output. *'Harbingers' give access to Miasma Armor and related skills; Atonement in particular is good as an emergency group cure and heal simultaneously. Debuff support, like Wilting Miasma, lets the War Magus assist in their allies' ailment accuracy, which helps enable their own skills. The Reap skills let a War Magus inflict ailments on their own, but this also comes at the cost of forcing the War Magus to also wield a Scythe to function. *'Heroes' have a variety of Sword skills for the War Magus to use when their party already has adequate ailment coverage. Frigid Slash and Spark Blade are ways to hit elemental weaknesses, and Act Breaker and Burst Blade are good for pure damage. Their low Agility typically means you avoid Wide Bravery, but the speed penalty of Regiment Rave is irrelevant. The Shield skills can also be used to defend the party in times of need, and again their low speed is irrelevant with the War Magus's low Agility. War Magus as Subclass The War Magus's War Heal skills act at the start and end of the turn, letting them deliver emergency healing while paying no attention to their user's Agility stat. This usually makes a War Magus a great subclass for any high-Wisdom classes. Artery and Vampire are also picked up for passive healing, especially if the rest of the team has ailment support for shutdown. However, for their supporting skills, pay attention to the party makeup, as the War Edge skills demand ailment support to work. *'Sovereigns' have a high innate Wisdom score to bump up War Heal skills, especially when they need someone healed before they can move. Strength Slash and Guard Slash, once triggered, create long-lasting debuffs on the enemy and can be capitalized on for extra Clearance synergy. *Supportive Nightseekers can use War Edge skills to their advantage after their Throw skills land ailments on the enemies. Their good Luck stat lets them easily bind enemies with Headcut/Armcut/Legcut. Don't invest in Ailing Slash, though, because the Nightseeker's own Shadow Bite will hit much harder at maximum investment. The passive line is also very good despite the Nightseeker's poor Wisdom, providing some form of HP and TP regeneration, and Epidemic can synergize with Blade Flurry to cause ailments without needing to use skills. *'Heroes' can pair Artery with their own Encourage passive to create a good degree of passive healing to the whole party. War Edge Master can supplant their damage while wielding a good physically-oriented staff. The Hero's high Wisdom stat also lets Mind Drain give good TP sustain when attacking heavily disabled enemies, especially when their afterimage does the same. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes